Kinzo Ushiromiya
Summary Kinzo Ushiromiya (右代宮 金蔵 'Ushiromiya Kinzō') is the aged head of the Ushiromiya family. Even though it has already been announced that he has just a few months left to live, he is brimming with energy. Although he amassed a vast fortune in the past, he never made any announcements about his inheritance, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is packed with mysterious grimoires. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B. Possibly 1-C with Vergilia. 6-A with summons | At least High 1-C to 1-B Name: Kinzo "Goldsmith" Ushiromiya Origin: Umineko: When They Cry Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer, madman, master of the Ushiromiya family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Tossed a grown man with one finger), Summoning, Shapeshifting (Became a dragon awarding him with Fire Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities transferred to a higher layer of existence (beyond lower world comprehension and description) where concepts are visualized; Lower layer worlds, their fates and plots (including the time and space of the universes, mental, spiritual and conceptual realms, higher dimensions, nothingness, non-dualism, the planes with no space and time, and endless possibilities and impossibilities in the context of all this) are considered as a nothing more than fictional works and manifested in the form of crystals (Kakera), books and chessboards that even exalted regular humans can manipulate with just their hands, but a witch can create the worlds, and rewrite the plot itself in a far more advanced manner; All of the higher layers exist on the background of the Sea of Nothingness, and the beings of the higher layers may exists directly within this sea, and they adapt to the pressure due to mental and spiritual evolution, even if their bodies and souls will be erased to nothing beyond the entire infinite hierarchy of stories and dimensions, they can still return (High-Godly Regeneration) if they continue to think and determine their forms (a single being can have several bodily manifestations simultaneously); Attack Potency: City level. Possibly Complex Multiverse level (Can summon pre-Episode 5 Vergilia). Continent level with demons (Can summon demons powerful enough to boil the oceans) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (Manifested in the Meta World) to Hyperverse level (Manifested in the Cathedral, punched Erika in the Golden Land) Speed: Supersonic (Manhandled Krauss) | Immeasurable (He tagged Erika) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Grabbed and tossed a grown man with one finger) | Immeasurable (He is a higher order being in which higher dimensional worlds appear to be three dimensional glass he can manipulate with his hands) Striking Strength: Unknown | High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Durability: Wall level, possibly higher (Is considered abnormal by the rest of the family to the point jumping from the second floor or down flights of stairs is considered things he would actually do) | At least High Complex Multiverse level to Hyperverse level (Due to his conceptual existence as the ideal of the Kinzo Natsuhi believed in, he managed to resist Bernkastel's attack for a short time before being erased in the Cathedral. He survived Erika's scythe in the Golden Land and was completely immune to all attacks from Bernkastel in the City of Books), Outerverse level for his fundamental nature/via regeneration (As long as he can think and recall his form, even if erased to a realm beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy he can exist in a state of nothingness and return) Stamina: Unknown Range: At least several dozen kilometers, higher with summons | At least High Complex Multiversal to Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Obsessed with Beatrice to the point of madness, His magic relies heavily on luck, is far from his prime | He is dependent on Beatrice, Battler and Ange; is susceptible to boredom and the lost of his will Key: Piece Kinzo Ushiromiya | Higher Layers (Meta World/Cathedral/Golden Land/City of Books) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Crazy Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1